disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chosen
"Chosen" is the seventeenth episode of the seventh season of ABC's Once Upon a Time and the one hundredth and fiftieth episode of the series overall. It aired on April 13, 2018. It was written by Paul Karp & Brian Ridings and directed by Lana Parrilla. Kelly comes face-to-face with The Candy Killer after someone she loves is taken hostage. Meanwhile, Samdi uses Drew to execute a deadly plan. In a flashback, Zelena learns a harsh lesson after an encounter with Hansel and Gretel goes awry. Plot Opening sequence A Gingerbread house is featured in the background. In the Characters' Past In the Land of Oz before the original curse, Zelena comes across a gingerbread house and finds Hansel and Gretel, but the occupant and her archenemy the Gingerbread witch is ready to stop her as payback for trying to banish her from Oz because Zelena saw her as a threat. The Gingerbread Witch uses her power to defeat Zelena and weakens her adversary, leaving her to pass out in the forest. She is later wakes up in a cabin by a blind woodcutter named Ivo, who wants to help her regain her health. When he told her about Hansel and Gretel, Zelena realized that Ivo was their father. Sensing that she has found a kind personality in Ivo, Zelena repays Ivo by saving his children and hopefully restore Ivo's eyesight. When Zelena returns to save Hansel and Gretel, she succeed in defeating the Gingerbread Witch by taking her eyeballs but Hansel and Gretel had already escaped. Unfortunately when she returned Ivo was ready and waiting, as Hensel and Gretel told their father about Zelena. Ivo asked her to leave but she suddenly went furious by throwing the eyeballs into the fireplace, prompting the children to defend themselves against Zelena, who responded by using flames from the fireplace to give Hansel the scars on his arms. As Zelena disappears, Hansel's hatred towards witches begins. In The Present Day In Seattle, Zelena is trying to grapple with dealing with a situation about the Candy Killer, as well as how to deal with how to explain the truth to her fiancé Chad. This made Zelena more concerned as she confronted Weaver asking for help rather than asking Rogers. While Weaver couldn't do anything at this point, he did give Zelena her green necklace back as a reminder to how to defeat Hansel. As for the now-awake Hansel, he is still holding Henry hostage and is doing everything to convince him that Regina and Zelena are his adoptive mother and aunt, and even showed him the test results that Lucy is Henry's daughter, despite Henry still in a cursed situation as he doesn't believe anything that "Nick" is telling him. Hansel wants Henry to help him kill Zelena but refused, and "Nick" isn't taking no for a answer by knocking Henry out and taking matters into his own hands. Nick is also using Henry's phone to make it look like Henry is doing great while doing the job interview in New York City City, and even Jacinda is believing this by reading the texts, but Rogers discovers that Henry's car was found abandoned and never caught his flight, so when he informed Jacinda about this he asked to see the texts and discovers that Nick had used his own words to describe Jacinda that gave it away. Rogers finds Henry and the two race to stop Hansel. Henry is later reunited with Jacinda and Lucy, telling them and Sabine he's staying in Seattle for them. Later that evening, Zelena became startled by Regina, who wants to help her sister deal with Hansel but hours later Margot received a phone message from Chad. As Zelena answer the call, her excitement turns to shock as she discovers that Hansel is holding Chad hostage demanding a showdown. Zelena tells Regina that she'll handle it on her own. When she found Chad's location, Hansel explains to Chad the truth about Zelena, and a fight ensued with Zelena defeating Hansel by knocking him out instead of killing him. Chad finally learned the truth about Zelena after believing her to be Kelly. However, Chad isn't concerned about what or who Zelena is, just as long as he loves her for what she is. In the end, Zelena agreed to help Regina but Regina wants Zelena to be with Chad for now. Zelena also said goodbye to Margot and promised to reveal everything soon, and then gives Margot her necklace. In between the events, Drew is helping Sabine out with selling her beignets, but after she leaves to to buy more supplies, Drew is visited by Samdi, as it is revealed that Drew is awake and remember his life as Naveen and made him aware of his debt to him. Later that evening Naveen brings the beignet to Samdi and used magic from the ingredients on a voodoo doll. Hours later at the jail, Hansel received an unexpected visitor, as Samdi stopped by reveal that he was responsible for waking him up from the curse, but for a certain reason, which is to kill Mother Gothel. Seeing Hansel as competition and calling him a "Wild Card", Samdi used the cursed voodoo doll to tell Hansel that he's "taking him out of the deck," then sticks a pin into the doll to give Hansel a heart attack, which kills him instantly. Cast Starring *Lana Parrilla as Roni *Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Dania Ramirez as Jacinda Vidrio *Alison Fernandez as Lucy *Mekia Cox as Sabine *Robert Carlyle as Weaver Guest Starring *Daniel Francis as Mr. Samdi *Rebecca Mader as Zelena/Kelly West *Kip Pardue as Chad *Nathan Parsons as Nick Branson *Jeff Pierre as Drew *Seth Isaac Johnson as Young Hansel *Dan Payne as Ivo *Tiera Skovbye as Margot Co-Starring *Bruce Blain as Desk Sergeant *Chilton Crane as Blind Witch *Lily van der Griend as Young Gretel Trivia *This is Lana Parrilla's directorial debut. She is the only member of cast to have directed an episode. *The Candy Killer arc ends and the Finale Arc begins. *Gothel was right about Nick expressing his pain through the murder of witches. Rather than accept the consequences of his own descions, he instead blames Zelena (who changed from the emotionally unstable wicked witch to a better person). *Henry is presented proof Lucy IS his daughter, but refuses to believe. *Nick reveals Henry had his first beer at age 19, meaning the Magical Forest drinking age is lower than in Our World. *Its implied Henry used his Author powers to refuel his motorcycle, as he was in the Magical Forest for years. Gallery Once Upon a Time - 7x17 - Chosen - Photography - Kelly and Chad.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x17 - Chosen - Photography - Chad.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x17 - Chosen - Opening Sequence.png Once Upon a Time - 7x17 - Chosen - Gingerbread House.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x17 - Chosen - Witch, Hansel and Gretel.jpg 717Witch.png Once Upon a Time - 7x17 - Chosen - Ivo.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x17 - Chosen - Zelena and Ivo.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x17 - Chosen - Zelena And Witch.jpg 717BlindWitch.png Once Upon a Time - 7x17 - Chosen - Jacinda Thinking.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x17 - Chosen - Henry and Nick.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x17 - Chosen - Drew and Sabine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x17 - Chosen - Nick vs Kelly.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x17 - Chosen - Kelly Chad Kiss.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x17 - Chosen - Kelly Roni.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x17 - Chosen - Samdi and Nick.jpg Category:Once Upon a Time episodes Category:Television episodes